


[podfic] A Standard List of Questions

by Laura JV (jacquez), reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, ITPE 2017, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Podfic, Slice of Life, Snippets, just the only half i'm interested in, really half a missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Luke's not gonna lie to us," Biggs said. He knew Luke -- odd, awkward, space-mad Luke -- almost as well as he knew himself.





	[podfic] A Standard List of Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digiella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Standard List of Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475844) by [Laura JV (jacquez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Slice of Life, Snippets, Missing Scene, really half a missing scene, just the only half i'm interested in, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:06:43  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_A%20Standard%20List%20of%20Questions_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0730.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname)[](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname) **pattyisnickname**


End file.
